


Ruins

by InvisbleDragon



Series: 2017 Calendar Challenge [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: Steve confronts Tony, which leads to a mass confrontation between the ex-Avengers against Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been posted on the proper day (the 18th) but my computer went on strike, but at least it's posted now, even if it is 2 days late.

    Tony shook, although Sam couldn’t tell if it was in anger or in something else. That same something that had made his voice shake when he spoke quietly to T’Challa when he had heard Steve’s voice float down the hallway. But it couldn’t have been what it sounded like, after all; why should Tony have any reason to be afraid of Steve? If anyone should be afraid of someone, Sam and everyone else should be cautious of Tony, after all; it was his actions, as well as their own that had led to their imprisonment in The Raft.

    “Tony?” Sam asked, stepping forward toward him, before being waylaid by T’Challa who had stepped into Sam’s path, keeping him from Tony, _almost like a shield, almost like he was guarding Tony from him, why would Tony need anyone to shield him from someone, Stark was the strongest person he knew other than Steve, and Steve was Captain America. Steve was the savior of the world. He rid the world of the evil threat known as HYDRA, he was the one who had risked his own life back in the forties just to take down a plane of nuclear weapons headed for America, and he’d been frozen in ice for decades, as the world mourned him and made his story a legend. Children had looked up to Steve, he was the perfect hero. He had saved them all. And he’d saved them, he’d gotten them out of prison when Tony had put them there, after Leipzig. He’d rescued them, he’d rescued Wanda from the inhumane way they were keeping her, like an_ **_animal_ ** _, with a collar around her neck._

    Sam felt a deep loathing for Stark in his stomach. It settled throughout his limbs, making them feel as heavy as though his veins were filled with steel, and he couldn’t help the cold tone of his voice as he responded to Steve questions.

    “Yeah Steve. I’m down the hall, I’m in this room. I’m fine, and I wouldn’t know why you aren’t allowed down here. Maybe you should ask T’Challa, he’s in here with me ya’know, you could just ask him. But i bet it has something to do with the fact that-” Sam saw T’Challa shift his body weight forward, almost like he was about to rush forward and keep Sam from speaking, so Sam quickly scrambled backwards and the rest of his words left his mouth in quite a rush. “Tony’s here.”

    There was silence in the halls, and Sam tried his best to breathe around the vise like grip that T’Challa had on his mouth, encircling his head. He didn’t even know if Steve had heard his last words before being cut off by T’Challa’s hand.

    “Sam?” Steve’s voice sounded so hard, Tony shuddered in his wheelchair, the locked up tires keeping him from physically moving across the room, not that he could have gripped the wheels anyway, with his body frozen like it was.

    “Did I hear you say that Tony… Tony Stark, the person who put you all into jail, into The Raft, an inescapable prison for supervillains, in here. In Wakanda?”

    Tony shook even harder at the complete loathing he could hear in Steve’s voice. If a man could kill through the venom in his voice, Tony would be a dead man a hundred times over, just from Steve at this very moment.

T’Challa still had his hand covering Sam’s mouth in what looked to be a very tight grip. But Tony knew that since Sam had already spilled, that there would be no way of avoiding Steve and getting the fuck out of Wakanda. He bit his lip, and didn’t even notice he was biting to the point of blood until T’Challa was sitting on the desk in front of him with his legs framing around the armrests on the chair that Tony held in a white knuckled grip, gently rubbing reassuring circles on the tense tops of his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).


End file.
